


Grease, an Archangel Production

by WritingDopeShit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actors From Grease, Alternate Universe - Grease, Castiel Feels, Castiel Sings, Dancing and Singing, Dean Winchester Feels, Filming Grease, Gabriel Directs, Gabriel Ships It, I Guess Alternate Universe, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Destiel Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sam Loves Grease, Sam Ships It, Slow Build, Vacation, but not really, hopefully you like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDopeShit/pseuds/WritingDopeShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel is working on his first major motion picture, but needs a little help from our blue eyed angel. With the Winchesters just finishing a hunt now is a good time as ever for a vacation for the hunters. Dean having a gay crisis every five seconds and Sam trying hard to not take the archangel serious with his attempts at wooing him, 1977 has no idea whats coming to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grease

**Author's Note:**

> What's up bitches! You guys out there too! Hopefully there's a guy out there reading this. For the girls who trip balls over being called bitches, what's up ladies! This is my first Destiel story and hopefully this is the butter to ya biscuit, the dressing to ya salad for ya vegetarians, the barbeque to ya thigh for ya cannibals. Just as a precaution, I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, neither do I own the Grease soundtrack, movie, actors/characters, I just bend them around and play with them. The songs belong to whoever, I'm just using them because I love em. I do not need to get sued, I am a college freshmen, for all ya out there who know the struggle. My tags include everything I guess, if not I will add over time. Get to reading, my bad for it being so long, if ya actually read it I love ya, if not fuck ya. But not really, read my story please. Rock out with ya cocks out! Follow me on tumblr ! ( bowlegsandbuttsex.tumblr.com )
> 
> WritingDopeShit

**Chapter 1: Grease**

 

Dean groaned, his throat scratchy from the night before. The harsh sunlight from the motel window shining right onto his face, waking him up from a dream that involved bright blue eyes and dry pink lips. He glared right back at the sun, before turning onto his stomach and try to continue where the dream left off. As he finally settled comfortably in the sheets, he felt the pressure on his bladder, and Dean groaned again. Having to heave himself up into a sitting position, before sliding his bare feet to the cold floor. The adjoining bathroom swung open to reveal an already dressed Sam.

 

"Morning." Sam said, looking at the disheveled older Winchester, before heading to the table by the window where he left his jacket last night. The brothers came home late from the bar after Dean decided that ganking a pair of Wendigos that killed a person, but saving two teenage girls from being dinner, means that they had to have a round of celebratory beers. He heard Dean grumble in response, when he turned to face him.

 

"I'm going to get us something to eat, it's already the afternoon anyway." Sam said shrugging on his jacket, Dean was already heading to the bathroom and waved him off, all he said before he closed the door was to bring back some pie.

 

"Do I ever forget the pie, Dean?" Sam retorted on his way to the door with the keys to the Impala in his hand and a credit card belonging to a Jesse Porter in his pocket. As he was closing the motel door behind him he heard a faint, "You always forget the pie, Sammy." Then the flush of the toilet before the shower being turned on, and the younger Winchester mumbled a string of faint curses and had a face that Dean would classify as Bitch Face #16. Sam walked to the car and got in before pulling off towards the diner a couple miles over.

 

Dean grumbled under his breath, turning the dial of the shower to adjust the temperature, before getting in. He stood under the spray of water, letting his hair get wet before grabbing some of Sam's fruity shampoo and washing his hair, he'll have to remind himself to buy his normal stuff, he can't smell like a fruitcake, that's just not cool. Dean raked his fingers through his short blond hair, making sure to get all of the suds out of his hair before grabbing some of his regular body wash and started scrubbing all over his body, his hands gliding over his broad shoulders, fingers trailing over the hand print on the left side, thinking of the nerdy blue eyed angel. Castiel joined them during the hunt, helping when they needed it, healing a few sore muscles and Sam's sprained ankle, because it turns out twinkle toes can't keep his balance. But before Dean could invite him out to get a drink, well several for him with his angel tolerance, Castiel tuned him out to answer a call of another angel he guessed, before Cas turned to him and said he had to go before leaving the brothers abruptly as usual. As Dean finished washing his toned stomach and his bowed legs, he became weired out at the fact that he was thinking about his best friend while he was in the shower. Though he had to admit this wasn't the first time it has happened. He shook his head, wiping the water from his eyes.

 

Dean began to think back to the dream that he never finished, flashes of unblemished soft pale skin. He could feel the familiar rousing in his groin area. Slightly chapped lips gliding along his neck, nuzzling at the underside of his jaw, the warm breath making his nerves stand on end. It was almost as if he could actually feel everything, the soft brushes of fingertips grazing over his chest to his sensitive nipples, which harden in response in fantasy and reality. Dean trailed his own hands over his stomach to his already hardened cock, gripping it from the base. His hand moved slowly from the base to the tip, the left over soapy suds making the way easier for the motion. His hand tightening at the right moments, the strong fingers in the fantasy made the same move to grip the blonde haired man's cock as well.

 

Dean imagines the lightly tanned fingers clashing against his tanner, larger hand. The pleasure from each stroke shooting a slight tingle up his spine. His cock hard in his grip, warmer with each pass of his hand, his pace increasing in speed. His fantasy partner's thick black hair tickling Dean on their path to their knees in front of the hunter. Dean closes his eyes, the images playing along his eyelids, a soft groan came from his own pink lips. He can imagine those bright blue eyes staring up at him innocently from beneath dark full lashes, and he let out a louder moan at the image, a "fuck" leaving his lips shortly after. The tip of his well-endowed cock leaking pre cum, his thumb swiping along the head for more lubricant. The head a rosy color, he can imagine those soft pale pink lips placing light kisses along the slit, Dean begins to twist his wrist along the head. The familiar feeling of an orgasm not far off, with the image and the added move to his stroke, he can feel himself going to cum soon.

 

His vibrant green eyes open for a moment before closing again, and when he returns to his fantasy along with those pale pink lips and bright blue eyes, the person who he had been imagining clears and Dean shockingly recognizes the person, with the obvious head tilt and furrowing of the eyebrows. But this time his face is not clouded with confusion as usual, his expression is one more of ecstasy, his lips pulled into a small smirk, curving more on the left side than the right. The thick black hair flattened due to the water, curling at the tips, those eyes staring intensely as always right into his, then those perfect lips part and whisper in a deeper and more desperate tone, "Cum for me, Dean." With that Dean came, spurts of cum spilling to the floor of the shower, and the rush of his orgasm rocked him. He groans loudly, vaguely hoping that Sam hadn't returned yet. A pleasant hum washing over him. His bowed legs tremble slightly from the sudden hit of his orgasm. Dean reaches to get a grip on the shower wall with his left hand, having to hold himself up. He stood in that position for several moments, his cock starting to soften as he washed away the cum and left over soap. His mind still reeling, as the endorphins start to fade, realization that he just came to his best friend hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened the more he thought about what he had done. He can't say he had ever masturbated to a friend because he didn't have much of those, neither had he ever gotten off to a guy, well not before today that is, it seems that he was just adding more reasons to the list of fucked up shit he has done in his life.

 

Dean shut off the water before pulling the shower curtain to the side and grabbing a towel off the rack at the side of the shower, drying off at almost a subconscious mode, his thoughts moving at a rapid pace at what this meant. Standing in front of the mirror and sink, Dean reached for his toothbrush and wet it before putting toothpaste so he can brush his teeth. The towel wrapped around his waist, Dean had to admit he has had straying thoughts when it concerned his best friend, and with all those long stares the duo shares he wasn't surprised that they were considered sometimes more than friends. As Cas had said, they did share a profound bond, whatever that meant, and Cas has saved his life and died for the brothers multiple times. It would have been more confusing if they hadn't. Cas was the only person who has done more for Dean, other than his family, Cas had become a fixture in his life. If anyone told him from jump street that he would get this emotionally invested to someone, he would have laughed at their face. In this life there was no commitments, no attachments. He can still feel the residual glow from the orgasm that he had, and if he were being honest, he hadn't had one that strong since before meeting the angel, when he still had time to go and get a quick lay. With the impending apocalypse it seemed they had more pressing things to worry about than just his dick. But now that it was over with and the brothers are back to hunting the usual monsters, and not assholes like Lucifer and Dick Roman, maybe he could find a warm body he can get all his frustrations out on, his hand just wasn't going to cut it anymore. Dean leaned over the sink so he can rinse his mouth out after thoroughly cleaning it.

 

Dean walked back into the room to get changed quickly as it seemed that Sam hadn't gotten back yet. He didn't have time to think about his so called crisis, pulling on his boxers and a pair of his nice worn jeans, Dean sat on the bed so he can put his socks and his hunting boots on. He heard the distinct engine of Baby, when he finished lacing his shoes. Looking back quickly he put on some deodorant and slipped on his fitted black shirt before grabbing a dark green flannel button down, slipping it on and leaving it unbuttoned, his hair almost dry as he raked a hand through it.

 

The front door opened, and Sam came through with some bags from the diner they passed by when they got to town, they were in some bullshit motel in nowhere relevant Wisconsin. But then again what's new. Sam closed the door behind him before heading to the table. Placing the bags down, he pulled out a chair to sit down. Dean joined him a moment later.

 

Sam pulling his rabbit food from one bag with a bottled water, before settling down to eat his first meal of the day, while Dean took out his double-cheeseburger from his bag, with a side of french fries. After noticing the lack of pie, Dean turned to look at his brother, "Where's my pie?"

 

"They didn't have any, Dean, plus who eats pie at so early after they wake up." Sam said looking up at his brother before turning his attention back to the salad in front of him.

 

"You suck Sam." Dean said before getting to his burger, adding pie to list of things he needs to buy. Can't ever be too early for pie. They got back to their food and ate in silence while Sam booted up his laptop. Browsing some cases probably, while Dean continued finishing his french fries. Opening the can of soda Sam got him, he washed down the food.

 

"So where did Cas go last night, one minute he was there, then he was gone?" Sam inquired, after the hunt, he turned around for one second then he was gone, making it a brothers night at the bar. Dean froze, remembering the whole scene in the bathroom, he tried to act normally but his voice hitched a bit when he answered, "Um, I don't know, got a call from angel radio and then mojo'd off."

 

Sam gave his brother a critical eye before turning back to his screen that finally was opened to the homepage, after a few more minutes of eating in silence the brothers were done, throwing out their trash into the bin next to the door, Sam began to settle into browsing some possible cases while Dean turned on the television to maybe catch up on some Dr. Sexy, M.D.

 

Sam didn't know why his brother thought he didn't know, please, from all the stares and sexual tension between the two, he'd be surprised if someone didn't notice. But he wasn't going to say anything, especially with Dean's aversion to anything that has to do with feelings, he knows his brother would rather just bury it and not even address it. After a half an hour of nothing Dean was getting restless, the stupid ancient television didn't have that many channels to begin with, and watching soap operas was not his thing, besides Dr. Sexy M.D that is. "There is nothing to watch on here."

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before they both heard the fluttering of wings behind them, they both turned to see Gabriel with a tootsie pop in his mouth, that wasn't surprising, the surprising part about this was Cas, and what he was wearing. Standing next to Gabriel was Castiel wearing black tight pants, with a black tight shirt, and a black leather jacket, his hair was combed back at the sides but left curly on the tops, and he had black shoes on his feet. While Gabriel looked normal with a black button down and regular jeans with black shoes, the only thing that looked out of place was the bright pink jacket he had over it, his hair and normal smirk looking the same as ever.

 

"Well isn't it my favorite Winchester brothers." Gabriel said looking both brothers over, "You guys never change do you? All flannel and no play."

 

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his eyes trailing the archangel, who walked around the motel room as if he owned the place, sitting in the seat that Dean vacated at the table, placing his feet next to Sam's computer. Sam eyes following the path of his legs to his chest to finally his face to see that Gabriel was already looking at him with a grin on his face. Sam quickly glanced toward Dean who was looking at Cas, before his eyes flicking back to the shorter man.

 

"What? I can't visit my favorite humans?" Gabriel answered, his eyes glittering with mirth.

 

Sam gave him a look. "How did you even find us?"

 

"Well I was hanging out my favorite little bro, and he knew where you were staying, moose. I thought you were smarter than that, I always pegged Deano was the dumber brother." Gabriel said without breaking the intense gaze with Sam, before the taller of the two cleared his throat and turned his attention to the other two in the room.

 

Dean obviously hearing the insult, turned to the shorter angel and gave him a glare, "Still a dick I see."

 

"Still in love with my Cassie I see." Gabriel replied, before his grin turned more into a smirk as the challenging tone took effect. Dean stuttered out a "Shut up" before asking what did he want.

 

Castiel, silent as ever, moved to take a seat next to Dean on the couch, still in the unfamiliar outfit. Dean took another look at him, his pants tightening slightly at the view, Castiel's jaw looks sharper and his blue eyes stood out more due to the contrast from the black of the outfit. Cas returned Dean's gaze as they held it for another moment.

 

"Cassie here is helping me with my first motion picture project, aren't you?" Gabriel asked Castiel, who nodded while looking at Dean before turning away to address the other people who occupied to the room. Cas nodded a hello to Sam who returned the gesture before turning to Dean with a, "Hello, Dean."

 

"You're making a movie? Why?" Sam questioned, confused on Gabriel's motives, and on why he would ask Cas of all people, pop culture wasn't his thing.

 

"Question is why not, Moose?" Sam made a face at the nickname before Gabriel continued, "Well I produced it, Cassie here helped me throughout the whole project, and it turned out to be a huge success."

 

"Wait, if you're still making it how do you know it turned out to be a huge success if it hasn't even been out yet." Dean questioned.

 

"Well Gabriel produced it in the year 1977, it released the year after. He is the reason I left last night, he called and he needed some of my help." Castiel answered this time.

 

Sam suddenly looked at both the angels with a critical look on his face, before realization set in. Gabriel watching him intently, noticed the change and grin when he saw Sam finally guessed what movie.

 

"The movie you're making is Grease?" Sam asked, looking and recognizing the edge of the T-Birds logo on the jacket that Castiel had on, and the Pink Ladies jacket that Gabriel had.

 

"You hit it right on the head, Sam, maybe you are the smarter brother, it took you a while though." Gabriel said before grabbing another lollipop from his pocket.

 

Sam sent a patented Bitch Face #38 to the archangel, "But wait I don't understand why you would need Cas for that."

 

"Cassie you haven't told them? I'm surprised." Gabriel asked his younger brother.

 

"I didn't think it was pertinent information at the time Gabriel." Castiel answered, a slight warning in his voice to not say anything. But Castiel didn't even know why he tried, the archangel will do whatever he wanted to do.

 

"Told us what Cas?" Dean asked, intrigued at what the angel didn't want them to know. Castiel looked away from the elder hunter; eyes leaving his and turned to the floor by the television in front of them, clearly embarrassed.

 

"Our little angel here has an extra gift, if you want to call it." Gabriel responded when it was clear that Castiel wouldn't. When Sam inquired what that gift was, Gabriel responded, "You guys have heard the saying, a voice of an angel, right?"

 

Both hunters nodded in response, while Cas ducked his head down and turned his eyes to ceiling, as if hoping it would swallow him whole. "Well that's based on my baby bro here." Gabriel said with a wicked but proud smile. Before getting up to sit on the edge of the couch and leaning to grip Castiel into a side hug pinching his cheek. "You guys should have seen him when he was just a little fledgling, angels used to come out and listen to little Cassie, the only angel to be created with that gift. Even the old man, used to listen from his place at the top. Cassie here was one of his favorites, why do you think he brought him back so many times?"

 

Dean looked at the angel next to him, he didn't even know that Castiel could sing, but if he was the only one God gave the gift to, his voice must be really good. Sam was surprised as well, but confused still as to how Castiel was helping Gabriel. Castiel must have noticed the confusion so he explained. "While my natural voice cannot be heard without making most humans deaf, my vessel seems to have taken with my gift and has provided me with an excellent voice in this form as well."

 

"It doesn't hurt that he can play the piano too. So I got him helping me be a coach for the actors, by the way Olivia needs a little work with her solo number, can't seems to hold the transitions." Gabriel addressed his comment to Castiel mostly, who nodded in response.

 

"You mean Olivia Newton-John, three time Academy Award Winning artist?" Sam asked incredulously.

 

"Wow Sam, don't need need to be such a pansy about it." Dean laughed from his side of the couch.

 

"Shut up Dean."

 

"Bitch." "Jerk."

 

"Wait didn't some guy name Randal direct it or something?" Sam asked getting back to the conversation, ignoring the other "pansy" comment sent his way by Dean.

 

"Randy is a friend of mine, he let me use his name to start his career, he made a small profit but I cashed out the rest." Gabriel getting bored with the conversation before an idea popped into his head. Castiel looked to his brother, not surprised but still dreading the mischievous grin on his face. "Cas why don't you give the boys a taste of what you can do, plus we need to record with Frankie soon."

 

"Frankie Valli?!"

 

"Sammy can you be even more of a girl?"

 

"Shut up Dean."

 

"There's no music Gabriel, plus I don't think anyone would want to hear me sing. You're probably tired of me." Castiel said already standing to make his way to the table. By the time he reached the table, speakers were connected to Sam's computer that wasn't there before.

 

"Moose, would you do me a favor? Grease instrumental version, thanks." Gabriel asked with a wink directed to the younger Winchester which didn't go unnoticed by the other angel while Sam just rolled his eyes in response. Pulling up the song he put play before moving to the couch where three beers are waiting for each hunter and the archangel.

 

Castiel looked nervous, he was feeling as if something was fluttering in his vessel's stomach. Before looking at Dean who was giving his a reassured smile, the first notes began to play.

 

_I solve my problems and I see the light_

_We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger we can go too far_

_We start believin now that we can be who we are_

 

_Grease is the word_

_They think our love is just a growing pain_

_Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame_

_Their lips are lying only real is real_

_We start to find right now we got to be what we feel_

 

Dean eyes widened, when Cas started his voice was kind of low, but once he got into the rhythm of the song, his voice rose in volume and confidence, the words almost gliding from his lips. Voice rough and deep as usual but when he sang it was almost as smooth as butter, great now he was acting like a pansy.

 

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

 

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believin now that we can be who we are_

 

Sam smiled, enjoying the song, it was one of his favorites actually, Castiel's voice sounded soothing, but still energetic with the beat. He couldn't decide whether the original was better or this, and that was saying something. Sam glanced towards Gabriel next to him who was watching Castiel sing. He looked happy actually, just content to watch his brother sing. Gabriel felt eyes on him and he glanced to his right, towards the middle of the couch where Sam was sitting to find him staring at the archangel, where they sent each other a small smile, plus another wink from Gabriel, the pair turning back to watch the rest of the performance.

 

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_This is the life of illusion_

_Wrapped up in trouble laced with confusion_

_What we doing here?_

 

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believin now that we can be who we are_

 

Castiel noticed the exchange between Sam and Gabriel, he smiled slightly at the pair, realizing as to why Gabriel had wanted to come back with him to see the brothers. Cas then turned to look at Dean whose eyes were solely on him. The vibrant green staring at his face almost as if memorizing the image before him, before meeting his eyes and they twinkled as Dean took another drink from his beer, enjoying the show.

 

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

 

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

 

Dean never thought to see so much emotion on the angel's face, when he sang it is as if the angel relaxed into his vessel, his movements seemed more human. Seeing the angel smile while he sang, made Dean fill with an emotion he dreaded, why was he feeling this for his friend. He's not even attracted to guys. But the tightening of his pants even further seems to think otherwise. _FUCK_.

 

_Grease is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_


	2. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas then had his hands in the Shaka Sign position; his thumb and pinky out while his other fingers were touching his palms. With his hands around hip level, he thrusted his hips forward along with his hands a couple of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter notes, because this is my second chapter. How have you guys been? I've procrastinating like a bitch. But I'm back, college stills like gargling old man balls (for my gallavich peeps). Mickey is my power bottom muffin thug dream. But onto the story, promise my next note will be as good as the first.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> WritingDopeShit

Chapter 2: Summer Nights

 

**The Night Before**

 

“Cut, cut, cut, for Father’s sake, everyone just stop.” Gabriel sighed, frustration rolling off of him in waves. They have been going at this for hours and they just couldn’t get the right take, he may be older than the Earth itself but this archangel wasn’t as in touch with his patience as one would think.

 

This was a disaster, when it wasn’t one of the backup dancers almost face planting into the metal seats, it was John who couldn’t get the right attitude that the scene needed: either he played it too safe and looked as if he wasn’t trying to mess up or he put too much emphasis during the song that he looked too much of a cocky asshole. He couldn’t get the right balance between the two. Gabriel wondered how this guy even kept going in the business later on in the years. He gestured the actor towards him with a wave, and John tilted his head in response before turning back to the guys who played Kenickie and Sonny. Gabriel didn’t bother to remember their names, it would be easier to just call them by their characters name, only the main stars get called their names, barely. John nodded his head in response something Sonny said and turned to walk towards Gabriel.

 

“Hey boss, how’s it going?” John said.

  

“Not as good as I hoped, Johnny. See it’s just this number, every take just turns out to be worse than the one before it. Can you tell me how is that possible?” Gabriel said with a sigh, if this movie hadn’t worked out then he would have quit a while ago. Sure he liked to put on his own little ‘productions’ but that was easier, and it’s always a plus when all the poor suckers got what they deserve. But this was different, it was more of his own brain child, everything had to be perfect, and anything less wouldn’t cut it.

 

“I know boss, I just can’t seem to get the right attitude for this take. Let me try one more time, I think I got it this time.” John asked with a bated breath.

 

“One time, and if it doesn’t work out, we’ll have to work something out.” Gabriel relented, turning around, already thinking of what he could do. It had to be Johnny but if he couldn’t get this on his own he won’t know what he’ll do.

  

Gabriel sat in front with a butterscotch in his hand, the camera man readying the camera before an assistant cued the scene and Gabriel yelled action. Johnny and the rest of the T-Birds all gathered at the top of the metal stands by the football field, they started going through the lines, and while the beginning was decent, when it was time to incorporate the dances, and the movements when he has to comb his hair and act cocky to his friends, it seemed almost too much. It was like he couldn’t get a handle on it. Gabriel just stopped paying attention, he needed to figure out how he was going to fix this.

  

But he was going stir crazy. He needed someone who was a blank slate to bounce some ideas off of, and while the people from the 70s were all about free love and scoring dope, you know his kind of people, it would be redundant. After that fact, there wasn’t a bunch of people left on the list of ‘friends’, there were some Pagan Gods he could talk too, but he didn’t want to do that. Pulling the ‘Loki’ façade was getting a little old, but that cuts off most of the list. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight, he kept glaring at it as if it would respond back. Gabriel felt nostalgic, looking at the sky reminded him of his brothers and sisters he could no longer talk too, you know being fake dead and all does ruin your social outings. But there was one angel he could talk to. He rolled his eyes again at how long it took him to remember his favorite brother, it was practically fate, a musically gifted angel to help with a musical itself.

 

“Cassie, we need to have a little chat.” Gabriel said with a cheeky grin, dimples showing, “I need your help, c’mon. I know you’re with the Winchesters. We need some brotherly bonding time too. Don’t make me zap you into TV land again.”

 

* * *

 

_“Cassie, we need to have a little chat. I need your help, c’mon. I know you’re with the Winchesters. We need some brotherly bonding time too. Don’t make me zap you into TV land again.”_

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he heard Gabriel calling him. He was reluctant to leave the brothers but if he didn’t his own brother would just make everything worse. While Gabriel had gone millenniums hiding out, his patience certainly didn’t get better with time.

  

With a quick goodbye to the brothers, Castiel vanished leaving only the sound of fluttering wings behind. But Castiel was reluctant to time travel as it would take a chunk of power to, not that his brother had the same problem, being an archangel, Gabriel didn’t have to use up much energy. He traveled to Venice, California, year 1977, even though he had no idea what Gabriel would even be doing there, it couldn’t be that bad.

  

Okay, forget what he said about not being that bad, it was worse.

  

“What do you mean you want me to help with your movie?” Castiel asked with that unnerving stare of his. After Gabriel explained why he needed to speak to him, Castiel didn’t know whether to question him or just fly away.

 

“Not help, you would be the musical producer, I guess.” Gabriel paused, “ I need some guidance with these song numbers and who better than Cassie; rebel angel with the voice that can make Father cry, all around sassy, power bottom, little brother of mine.” Gabriel said with a smile as if it would convince Castiel. He then looked at his brother, the archangel, the one who was hiding from his own family, but then again wasn’t he doing the same. Castiel looked down at his brother, golden eyes meeting his, he could see how important this was to him, but he didn’t know why. Castiel also wondered what Gabriel meant by power bottom.

 

“Fine, Gabriel, what is it do you need from me?” Castiel relented, as we all knew he would.

 

  **A While Later**

 

“Gabriel, I understand why you need my help, you were never good at reading music, but why is it that I have to wear this?” Castiel gestured to his ensemble of tight black pants and shirt combo with the jacket. While Sabrina, the hair stylist, and Katrina, the makeup artist, worked on his hair and face.

 

“Because when you show Johnny how it’s done, he’ll see how the final product is supposed to look.” Gabriel said with a bored look on his face, winking at the twins working on Castiel, they were from his own collection of favorites from the earlier years. Tall, curvy, with legs going for miles. Their identical hazel eyes that changed in color depending on what they wore, along with their chocolate brown locks, while Sabrina had her straight hair reaching to her waist, Katrina has her more curlier hair up to her shoulders. The twins both winked in return, and with that they were finished with Castiel and walked away, but not before giving both brothers a peck on the lips. Castiel jerked back in surprise, while Gabriel didn’t seem fazed, the girls left arm in arm out of the hair and makeup trailer.

 

“What can I say? I love the French.” Gabriel said with a smirk in response to the bewildered look that Castiel gave him. “Okay, do you think you have all the moves down?”

 

“I still don’t understand why I am doin--“ Castiel started before getting interrupted by Gabriel again.

 

“Because we need to see all of the components together.” Gabe explained one more time.

 

“But if this movie already came out and was such a success, why do you need me?” Castiel asked

 

“Well dear brother, it may have been successful, but that doesn’t mean that I know how I did it, and while Johnny did end up doing it perfect, he isn’t doing that right now. So who better to help than my favorite brother?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I am the only brother that is aware you’re alive, well maybe besides Lucifer, but he’s still in the cage, and after “killing” you,” Castiel said, using the quotation gestures. “I wouldn’t believe that he thinks you’re alive.”

 

“I still can’t believe Lucy thought I was that stupid to use only one double, but what can I say? I am the Trickster.” Gabriel said with a satisfied smile on his face. “But do you remember the steps that Nicki showed you?”

 

“If you are referring the choreographer then yes, they seem to be simple, but there is a lot of hip movement.” Castiel said, not perturbed, but looked even more confused with a hint of amusement.

 

“Yeah there is Cassie, my boy. But that’ll help you someday, believe me.” Gabriel winked salaciously at Castiel, who looked even more bewildered.

 

“I don’t understand what you are implying brother.” Castiel said tilting his head up towards his brother who hopped off the counter. Gabriel patted Castiel’s knees before turning to the door.

 

“You will, sooner than you think I bet.” Gabriel said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Come brother of mine, it’s time to show these humans how we angels do a performance.”

 

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother, instead choosing to follow him out, walking towards the football field. He sighed as he saw some people gesturing towards them, humans were too curious for their own good. Castiel tried to shove his hands in his pockets, but the pants were too tight to be comfortable and the jacket pockets were still small in comparison to the trench coat.

 

Gabriel stopped walking when he finally reached the rest of the crew by the camera. Most were just waiting for direction, while others seem to be rushing around getting last minute details right. One of the P.A’s came up to Castiel and handed him a comb, small and black, one that would fit in his tight pockets.

 

“Okay, are you ready to do this?” Gabriel asked, not looking at him but gesturing John toward him.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” Castiel, walking up the metal steps to the top where Sonny, Kenickie, Doody, and Putzie stood ready to rehearse the number. The rest of the background dancers in the sidelines waiting for their cue.

 

“Who’s that boss?” John asked Gabriel, slightly worried. He didn’t want to get replaced.

 

“Oh him, that’s just my brother, don’t worry you’re not getting fired. I just want him to show you how I want it done.” Gabriel said.

 

“Okay boss, are the girls going to practice too?”

 

“No, I just want you to focus on this, the girls filmed their scene already.” Gabriel answered, gesturing to the sound guy, to start playing the track. “Watch and educate yourself.”

 

John huffed, but turned to face the stands.

 

Castiel leaning against the metal wired railing between Kenickie who had a can in a brown bag in one hand while the other had a lit cigarette and Sonny, who had black shades on his face. Putzie and Doody walking up the rest of the way to meet Castiel and the others.

 

“Hey, I wanna hear about what Danny did at the beach.”

 

“Yeah.” The group besides Castiel said in union.

 

“Ah, it was nothing” Castiel replied nonchalantly. 

 

“Sure nothing Zuko, right?” Kenickie said sarcastically.

 

“C’mon Danny, you got in her drawers, right?” Another one asked.

 

“Yeah c’mon, c’mon, tell us about that girl.”

 

Castiel was playing the part just how Gabriel imagined it, and John had to admit, he was okay, so far.

 

“C’mon, you don’t want to hear all the horny details.” The boys started to heckle Castiel, just how they were supposed to, shaking Castiel, and pushing him against the gate.

 

“Are you kidding me?” One of them said, before Castiel finally relented, as his character was going to start his singing.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you!” Castiel said loudly, before standing fully straight. He began to sing, his voice clear as day. The rest of the cast falling unto the metal steps as they started the choreography.

  

_Summer loving had me a blast,_

_Summer loving happened so fast,_

_I met a girl crazy for me,_

_Met a boy cute as can be,_

_Summer days drifting away,_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights_

_Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?_

 

Castiel was standing towards the middle of the stands, surrounded by the other four guys. Them snapping their fingers and slightly bent at the knees, while Castiel stood in the middle, using his left hand, he pointed his finger out and moved it in a semi-circle to the people in the crew. John had to admit, the guy was good so far, but he could do that too. He looked to his boss, who looked like he was enjoying this performance way too much. John sighed before turning back to the guys.

 

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_He showed off, splashing around_

_Summer sun, something's begun_

_But, oh, oh, these summer nights_

_Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did she put up a fight?_

 

Castiel popped his collar, and took a step down to the stand below. He walked two more paces to the right of his side before Kenickie grabbed his left arm and pulled him slightly back so he could walk ahead of him to stand below Castiel’s. The whole group turning to the left, talking steps in that direction, when the background dancers from the right joined in. Then the group turned toward the right while Castiel stepped on the stand ahead of Kenickie’s and taking a couple steps towards the right side, when more dancers came in from the left. Some of the dancers moving down steps while others stayed in their lanes. Repeating the same action towards the left again, Castiel took another step down.

 

When he got to the middle again Castiel looked towards Kenickie and used his pointer and middle finger of his right hand to make a gesture, shaking his hips from side to side. The rest of the dancers following his lead with the hip movements. Castiel along with the other dancers both lifted their left hand midway, and swung their right hand once in a spanking motion along to the beat.

 

_Took her bowling in the Arcade_

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_We made out under the dock_

_We stayed up 'till ten o'clock_

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing_

_But, oh, oh, those summer nights_

_Tell him more, tell him more_

_But you don't gotta brag_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_'Cause he sounds like a drag_

 

_Shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop_

_Shoo-bop-bop shoo-bop-bop shoo-bop-bop YEAH!_

 

The dancers all posed behind and beside of Castiel with their hand raised slightly too about their waist, Castiel with his hands up to around his shoulders lowered his hands and made the curvy body gesture. Cas then had his hands in the Shaka Sign position; his thumb and pinky out while his other fingers were touching his palms. With his hands around hip level, he thrusted his hips forward along with his hands a couple of times. Castiel along with the rest of the dancers all huddled close and started going with the beat, Castiel popping his collar again. He then tucked his white shirt into his pants and the angel grabbed the little comb from his pocket and started to comb the hair of the sides of his head. They started to side shuffle along the stands from the left to the right. While some of the guys had their back turned to the crew, others were facing front as was Castiel. Shuffling from the left to the other side of the stands. While the other dancers jumped and when they reached their next cue, Castiel pulled lightly on the curl at the top of his head, pulling softly to make the curl bounce. The guys around him striking a pose.

 

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

_She got friendly down in the sand_

_He was sweet just turned eighteen_

_Well, she was good you know what I mean_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet_

_But, oh, oh, the summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_How much dough did he spend?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Could she get me a friend?_

 

Castiel and the guys were standing in the center of the stands, they shuffled back and forth a couple of steps when Sonny walked up behind Castiel and tapped his shoulder a couple of times. Castiel turned around and faced Sonny, he said his line perfectly and then Doody who was behind Sonny grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down on the stand forcing him to sit. Sonny went along and Kenickie wacked him on the nose with a comb of his own. Castiel walked toward the top of the stands at its highest point, stepping to the corner at the left side. He stood there and sang the last lines of the song. Looking out to the sky and put his right hand on his chest, dragging it upwards along his neck and the side of his face. With his hand fully extended towards the sky, Castiel sang the last note.

 

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

_So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Then we made our true love vow_

_Wonder what she's doing now_

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams_

_Bu-ut oh, those summer nights!_

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

 

Everything was quiet for a second, Castiel taking a deep breath, even though he didn’t even have the need to. He stood in position, not turning around just yet.

 

“That is how you do it people!” Gabriel shouted, jolting Castiel who turned around to look at his brother. Gabriel had a big smile on his face, Castiel returned the smile lightly and started to trek down the stands and walk to his brother. John who was standing next to Gabriel, felt that his mouth was still open. This guy was fucking good. He felt Gabriel grab his shoulder to lead him the last few steps to reach Castiel.

 

“Cassie this is Johnny, he plays Danny. Johnny, this is my baby bro Cassie.” Gabriel introduced.

 

“It’s Castiel. It is nice to you Johnny.” Castiel replied dryly, his voice slightly deeper due not singing in such a long time.

 

“Nice to meet ya. That was really good out there. I think I got what you mean boss.” John said.

 

“Good, everybody take five, then we’ll do a take with Johnny.” Gabriel announced loudly. Clapping Castiel on the back the brothers turn to walk to the director’s chair. Gabriel turning back to look at John. “Go get your face touched up.”

 

“You were a natural out there baby bro.” Gabriel said with a gleeful smile on his face.

 

Castiel sat in the chair alongside his brothers. He did enjoy performing again, it’s been such a long time, and for an angel you can imagine how long that is. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Present Time**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dean was panicking in the motel bathroom while his brother and the two angels where in the room, talking about who knows what. Dean felt his hands slightly trembling, he huffed in irritation, gripping the sides of the sink to do something with his hands.

 

While he admittedly had thoughts of his best friend, that doesn’t mean he was ready to tell the whole freaking world about it, or let anyone know, especially a certain angel. He knew he was going to have to address these thoughts he was having, but he hoped he would have a little more time to ignore it until it became a problem again. What the heck was Cas even doing? When did he get all confident and shit? Well it wasn’t like Castiel was shy or anything, but this was different. He never thought Castiel could look so…

 

A loud knock sounded through the small bathroom. Dean looked up at the door, as he tried to still his hands.

 

“Dean, you okay in there?” Sam asked through the door.

 

“Oh jeez Sam, I forgot I was five and needed someone to hold my hand when I need to take a leak.” Dean responded sarcastically through the door. Before turning around to flush the toilet. Dean went back to the sink and turned the cold water on. Looking down at the sink Dean noticed his cock was still a little hard, and he quickly rushed to splash water on his face and his neck, he needed to cool down.

 

* * *

 

Sam huffed in irritation before turning back to the two angels. Dean was a jerk most of the time, so Sam just let it go. He couldn’t believe that Castiel could sing like that, he didn’t really expect it, but was pleasantly surprised. Sam had to say he was excited that Gabriel’s movie turned out to be Grease. He had to admit, he loved the movie since he was a kid. When his father went out on hunts, Dean would sit with him at the motel and let him watch Grease on the shitty motel room TV.

 

“Is Dean okay?” Castiel asked Sam from across the couch where he sat after Dean left. He didn’t look upset per say, but you could tell he was confused and a little hurt. But he changed his expression to his usual indifferent look.

“He’s fine Cassie, you don’t need to be worried. The only thing you need to be thinking about is remembering the words to the ending number.” Gabriel replied before Sam could.

 

“I remember them Gabriel, it’s not that, we’re angels, perfect memory. It’s the words, they make no sense at all.” Castiel was confused as to what the songwriter was thinking when he wrote it.

 

“Well that’s what your dearly loved humans like to hear, well back then anyway. But then again, we do have a fan here with us. Don’t we Sammy?” Gabriel smirked at Sam.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sam automatically said in response, but he turned to look at Castiel. “But yeah, I’ve seen the movie, it was alright.”

 

“It was alright? Sasquatch, are you kidding me? Do you know how popular that movie was, and still is? I’m magic baby.” Gabriel said proudly, he already knew how much Sam was a fan, but Gabriel let it slide.

 

“Okay, don’t need to boost your own ego there. But yeah, Grease was a really popular movie.” Sam said to Castiel, who nodded as a response but wasn’t really paying attention, still looking at the bathroom door. He looked away just as it opened to reveal Dean rubbing a hand over his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean willed his cock to soften because going out there with a chubby was not going to happen, he quickly thought of dead puppies. It went away quicker, because who got joy out of thinking about dead puppies, that’s automatic instant dick relief. He grabbed his towel from the hook and wiped his face, neck, and hands dry. He placed the towel back in place so it can dry before they left later that night, or when they have a next job.

 

He opened the door from the bathroom and went back into the room.

 

“Well, it’s about that time you guys.” Gabriel said with a fake yawn. Stretching his arms above his head. Dean quickly looked to Cas and saw him looking at Gabriel, but he turned his head to Dean’s direction, who in response looked at Sam.

 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, doing something that Dean couldn’t quite get himself to do.

 

“I got to get back to film the sleepover scene. We are going to hopefully film both songs tonight, if not just the first one and Cassie can help Olivia, she needs it anyway.” Gabriel said with a small grin.

 

“Oh that sounds cool.” Sam said.

 

“What are you both going to do?” Castiel finally spoke up, he was looking at Sam, but he could feel Dean looking at him, but Castiel didn’t look at him because he knew if he did than Dean would look away.

 

“Well we just finished a hunt. We might stay around here until we catch a case I guess.” Sam replied, in a dry tone. How boring did that sound compared to what Gabriel and Castiel were going to do?

 

“Sounds pretty boring to me.” Gabriel said with a grimace, but then he smiled. “I know, why don’t you come with me and Cassie, have a vacation you saps.”

 

Sam smiled, that sounded pretty good right about now. But before he can even say something Dean beat him to it.

 

“No thanks, we’re good.”

 

Sam pulled a face at his brother who didn’t even glance his way. Dean was such a dick sometimes, always saying we should have fun, but never really does. He doesn’t even sleep around anymore not that Sam wasn’t grateful, but we all know the reason for that.

 

“Deano, don’t throw a hissy fit, just come join us and we can have some fun, the 70s was a good decade. Everybody’s having a good time, we can listen to good music, go to the strip club, and have a little fun.” Gabriel went on with a wink.

 

“Yeah Dean, we could use a break.” Sam supplied from his side of the room.

 

“Oh please, you just want to go because you have a hard on for Grease.” Dean responded frustrated. He stood by his bed, his back to the other people in the room.

 

“Don’t force him to go if he does not want to.” Cas said, Dean could tell Castiel had his eyes on him, but was too nervous to look at him. He felt his stomach drop a bit, for some reason, it disappointed Dean that Cas didn’t want him to go. “But I hope you do go, I would please me if you did.”

 

Dean felt his eyes widen and he turned to look at the angel. Castiel’s blue eyes were staring at Dean’s green ones. Dean quickly glanced to the other two in the room, Gabriel had a grin on his face, and Sam had his puppy dog face in full effect. Dean sighed. He felt his resolve crack and he knew he had lost.

 

“Fine, but we are not leaving my baby, she’s coming with.” Dean said, not willing to compromise. He had to at least have some leeway.

 

“Do you think we can? Remember Cas just taking us and a bag to save Mom and Dad, and that wiped him out.” Sam said in an even tone, he didn’t want Dean to change his mind.

 

“Sammy, my moose, you wound me. No offense to my little bro here, but I am an archangel, I have a little extra juice than Cassie does.” Castiel just nodded his head in agreement to what Gabriel said, clearly not offended. “I can do it, so pack up your stuff and we can go to the car, it would be easier if we all just get in and go from there.”

 

The boys packed up quickly and efficiently, both used to a quick pack up and drive, being on the road all of their life.

 

“Fine, but it your hurt my baby, even the smallest detail I’ll know, and then I’ll pour holy oil on you and set you on fire.” Dean threatened, Sam nodding in agreement, already knowing Dean’s codependency with the car.

 

“I didn’t know you were kinky Dean.” Gabriel said with a sassy wink, already opening the front door to go the car, Cas and Sam followed him out. Dean sighed, grabbing his bag and walking out the door, pulling it closed behind him.


	3. Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question started to overwhelm him, getting more flustered by the second. “Both! To fuck and be fucked,” Castiel said in his deep gravelly voice.
> 
> “Well, Cassie, you should have put a sock on the door or something. I didn’t want to interrupt,” Gabriel said loudly. Castiel and the twins all looked towards the door and found the archangel standing there with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but so much has happened to me, a new computer, the holidays, finals. But no more excuses I finally got around to editing this and thanks to my older brother who was my Beta, not that he wanted to be willingly but he did, so shout out to you. Hopefully a new year will bring a new attitude and finally pump out these chapters. So I'll just keep this short, thanks for reading and review if you feel up to it, give me incentive to get chapter 4 out!
> 
> WritingDopeShit
> 
> PS: Follow me on tumblr- bowlegsandbuttsex.tumblr.com

**Chapter 3: Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee**

 

“Dammit, Gabriel! What the hell did I just say?” Dean shouted to the archangel in the back seat.

  

After they left the motel room, they walked to Baby; Gabriel, of course, tried to sit in the front, but Dean wasn’t having it. Even if he wasn’t going to drive Baby, he was sure as hell not going to let Gabriel sit in the front. With the bags in the trunk and the angels in the backseat, Gabriel seated behind Dean and Cas seated behind Sam, they were ready to go. After confirming that taking all of them and the Impala wouldn’t be too much for the archangel, who laughed in response to the concern, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were off. The Impala was a couple feet in the air and it fell the rest of the way. The four occupants bounced along with the car, Furious, Dean turned around to kill the grinning archangel.

 

“Jeez, don’t strain yourself, Ken doll. Your car is fine. Go ahead and check yourself before you pop a blood vessel,” Gabriel said to Dean, before he turned to Cas, “Get it? You know? Since you know what that’s like.”

 

Castiel stayed silent, only leveling a blank look at archangel. Gabriel rolled his eyes before continuing, “Cassie, you really need to crack a smile sometimes. It wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“I know it wouldn’t hurt to smile, Gabriel.” Castiel responded with a shrug, before looking outside of the window. “You’re just bad at making jokes.”

 

“Aw, look who’s being sassy, Cassie,” Gabriel cooed, raising his right hand to tap Castiel’s cheek. He turned to the Winchesters with a smile, “Don’t they grow up so fast.”

 

Castiel didn’t respond, instead he waited for his brother to take the lead--this was his production after all. Gabriel caught Sam’s eyes through the rearview mirror and sent him a salacious wink. The younger Winchester snorted before looking towards Dean who was sending him a look. Dean rolled his eyes, ready to get out of the car.

 

“C’mon kiddos, let’s go see what Uncle Gabe has in store for you,” Gabriel said. They all got out of Baby and left their bags in the trunk.

 

“You do know that makes you sound like a total creeper, don’t you?” Sam said with a half grin--if Gabe was the creepy guy, did that make him his prey? Looking at the both of them, it would’ve been a laughable thought if it hadn’t been for the fact that Gabriel was an archangel.

 

Looking around, it didn’t seem like much more than an average high school, but Sam recognized it: the setting of Summer Nights. Everywhere he looked, he saw some extras eating, some were smoking, and some were sneaking drinks from a hip flask.

 

“Hey, hot stuff! You’re finally back,” yelled out a long-legged amazon with long flowing hair accompanied by what he assumed to be her short-haired twin. “People need you to make some important decisions, and we can’t have you running off with your brother to go look for some tail.” The long-haired brunette observed the brothers before turning back to Gabriel. “Good job by the way.”

 

“Um, no. We aren’t tail, we aren’t anything, especially not with this one. He’s more of a pain in the ass.” Dean said gesturing toward the smaller angel.

 

Sam stared at the attractive twins, each standing on one side of the archangel. His gut instinct recognized something he couldn’t identify, but he pushed away those thoughts, he knew he wasn’t in danger but a hunter’s instinct never went away. When hanging around the Trickster he learned early on that he would see and experience many things that he couldn’t explain. Sam wasn’t worried; Dean and Cas were here, and if Gabriel wanted to do damage, he could easily do so.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Gabriel? Or do you need another lesson on manners?” asked the smirking curly-haired twin. Gabriel sent her a flirty smile before embracing both girls around the waist and making introductions: “Boys, these are the twins: the makeup artist with the curly hair is Katrina, while her sister Sabrina is the hair stylist. Girls, you already know my baby bro Cassie.” The girls both winked at Cas who flashed a small smile in return. “The blonde with the freckles is Cassie’s boyfriend--something about gripping him tight and raising him from heterosexuality.” Dean sputtered in defiance of his introduction, but Gabriel moved on. “Finally, this is sasquatch of a giant is Sam, the smarter one of the brothers.”

 

Both girls turned to each other sharing a glance, which didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel whose eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before turning back to the group.

 

“Oh, no wonder you didn’t respond when we kissed you,” Katrina said with a look of understanding dawning on her face. Dean eyed the blue-eyed angel beside him. Castiel, feeling the hunter’s gaze, didn’t look his way. “If I knew you had a boyfriend, we wouldn’t have--we would never want to ruin anything.” The girls had earnest expressions on their face, their puppy dog eyes silently pleaded for the angel to believe them.

 

Dean, too shocked to even contribute to the conversation, couldn’t do anything but watch as Castiel accepted their apology, his mouth dropping a bit in disbelief.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, Sam?” Sabrina asked while Katrina giggled into Gabriel’s ear. The archangel watched the twins interact with the guys--it entertained him to say the least. Dean slightly amused, but also a sense of uneasiness stood to the side with a small smile on his face.

 

“No, I don’t,” Sam responded, dumbfounded by the girls. “Why do you ask?”

 

“So we can give you a proper welcome.” Katrina left Gabriel’s arms and pulled Sam towards her, planting her soft pink lips on his. The kiss was maidenly, there was no tounge. “We’ve learned our lesson with Cas here. Better safe than sorry.”

 

“We already have to worry about Dean suffocating us in our sleep, we don’t need somebody else trying to kill us.” Sabrina said before leaving Gabriel’s side.

 

Dean, still stuck on the fact that they thought he and Cas were in a relationship, looked at his brother who stayed in the same position, before Sabrina kissed him as well. Having gone through it earlier, Castiel not fazed by the sisters’ actions. He moved towards Gabriel. The shorter angel, towered by the beauties, turned to steer them to the rest of the crew.

 

Sam took in all of the sights as if he had never visited a set before. But then again this was one of his favorite movies when they were younger, and only God knows why he would like this.

 

“Are we ready to film the sleepover?” Gabriel asked Sabrina, who nodded in response before informing him that he would need to pick the wigs each actress was going to use.

 

“I thought the costume director decided all of that?” Sam asked trying to not look at the archangel.

 

“What can I say, Sammy? I’m more of a hands on kind of guy,” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. The twins laughed along with him, only turning to look at him for a second.

 

“Yeah, we can see that, chuckles.” Dean said following the others, not as interested in seeing the sights as much as his younger brother. He sighed, it was like the universe had it out for him. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if it did with all the shit they had going on. It’s just his luck that the moment he had a sexual crisis, everyone could read him like a book.

 

What pressed Dean the most was Cas: why had he let the twins kiss him? It’s not as if Cas was known for being open to sexual contact. The memory of Chastity and the brothel sprung in his mind, but along with that came the time when Cas played pizza-man with Meg’s babysitter. That was not a fun day. He glanced towards Cas feeling a little pull at his gut. Rolling his eyes, the hunter decided that he had to spend less time with Sam. He was starting to sound like a thirteen year old girl, next thing you know he’s reading Cosmo and buying tampons.

 

They arrived to the center of the set where most of the movie crew stood, where a couple of people debated in front of wigs that were on a table. The wigs were different shades of blonde and one brunette, each different in length and style.

 

“We’ll have to pick one for each girl and get going to the next location,” said one of the assistants. “The other production crew is on site and will be ready when you get there, and the girls left an hour ago to get dressed. Speaking of, Katrina and Sabrina are needed. We have a car ready to take you.”

 

Gabriel nodded and picked out which wigs were going to be used, but he couldn’t decide which one Rizzo’s character was going to use. Instead of asking the twins who had left to get the girls ready, the archangel gestured for Sam to come forward.

 

“Which one do you think I should use for Rizzo?” Gabriel asked gesturing to two wigs: one was a bang that’s length came stopped just above the shoulder length; the other a curlier, darker shade of blonde that stopped little past the shoulders.

 

Sam, who was surprised that Gabriel would ask him of all people, picked the first choice, recalling the exact wig Rizzo wore in the movie. He couldn’t believe he was making decisions for the filming of his favorite movie, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t already have an idea of how the final production looked like. He had seen the movie many times, but the idea that he was making choices dependent on a something he already saw, and it being his own, in a way, was confusing. Because if he chose the wig due to the fact that it was the one from the movie, even though Gabriel was the one who was originally supposed to make the decision, the origin of who really made the choice of that wig for Rizzo would forever be lost. After the ‘Tuesday’ incident, Sam decided if it didn’t cause any harm then it was better off to just go with the flow with Gabriel.

 

“I was thinking that too.” Gabriel agreed, and half of the crew pack0ed up, done for the day, while the other half were set to be on their way to Frenchy’s house from the movie. Gabriel turned to the assistant who was packing the necessary wigs for the scene: “I’ll see the rest of you guys there. We’re shooting in an hour so make sure they’re ready.”

 

The boys and Castiel wait for Gabriel who signed some contracts that needed his approval. When he was done, he walked back to the group, snapped a candy bar in his hand, and walked with the boys back to Baby.

 

“C’mon guys, time to see where we are staying,” Gabriel said.

 

“We’re driving!” Dean exclaimed, his bathroom routine was going to be all messed up. Walking past a group of girls who were wearing 50s get-up, Dean turned around and sent them a wink which had them giggling and smiling. Dean smirked reveling in that thought that, even off his game, he still had it. He turned back around to see Castiel looking at him with a blank face. He looked at him for another moment before walking the rest of the way back to the car.

 

Castiel couldn’t help the stabbing feeling he had in the pit of his stomach when he saw Dean addressing those girls. Besides what his brothers, sisters, and even some demons may think, he knows it’s preposterous to believe he had any real claim on the hunter. It was such a human belief. But Castiel wasn’t stupid, he knew what he felt was jealousy.

 

The four of them reached the car and got in. But before Gabriel could even give directions to their location, Castiel announced he wasn’t accompanying them to the house but that he would see them at the shoot. Only the sound of fluttering wings were heard as he left.

 

“What the hell? Where did he have to go?” Dean asked, confused at the sudden departure, glancing at Sam before looking to Gabriel for an answer. The archangel didn’t know where his brother had went, but he had an idea as to why he left.

 

“I needed him to help Olivia with her solo. Don’t worry, you’ll see your boyfriend soon.” Gabriel answered, dodging the arm Dean aimed in his direction. “Let’s get moving, or we’ll be late. Just because you guys are on vacation doesn’t mean all of us are.”

 

Sam snorted at the irony. The archangel looked at him curiously before peering out of the window. Dean turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He followed the fairly straight road making only a few turns when Gabriel told him to. They quickly reached a large house but not too big. It wasn’t at all what Dean thought the archangel would be staying in. He imagined something more similar to a mansion.

 

Gabriel stepped out of the car and walked up the pavestone path that lead to the porch that seemed to surround the house on all sides. A beautifully crafted two story white house with dark shutters and trees along both sides. The path led to a handful of stairs where Gabriel was already waiting for the two brothers. Dean and Sam grabbed their duffle bags from the trunk before meeting Gabriel on the porch. The door was made of mahogany wood and had a whimsical carving on it, but it wasn’t prominent to make it gaudy.

 

The three of them entered the house. The entryway wasn’t large. Off to the right was a large living room with a big fireplace, and to the left had what looked like an office behind French doors. There was a staircase directly across from the front door that led up stairs, and there were two hallways alongside of the stairs that connected behind it. The left side of the hallway had two doors, one being a guestroom with a connected bathroom and the other being a closet. The other hallway had the main floor powder room. Behind the staircase was a wall where an eight foot mirror and a small bookcase full of books and other small items could be found.

 

The kitchen was big with white cabinets on the left side, with a gas stove and dishwasher, the counter tops were butcher block, and a built-in microwave and oven combo. The fridge was chef quality with double doors, probably filled to the brim with sweets and sugary food. Sam made a note to himself to check what was in there and go to the market to buy some things since they would be staying for a while. A grand island was in the middle of the room with bar stools along the other side, a huge deep farmhouse sink. But what really caught the Winchester’s attention was the line of windows that was supposed to be the back wall.

 

The wall of windows gave a view of the forest behind it. In the center of the windows were sliding doors that led to the porch. The backyard was large, with a big pool in the middle surrounded by lounge chairs and an outside kitchen area that had a barbeque. All in all, it was amazing and it was only the first floor.

 

“I know we’re in the past, and that most of this stuff doesn’t even exist yet, but I couldn’t help myself, a redesign is what this place needed. So what do you think, boys?” Gabriel said with a proud grin on his face.

 

“It’s nice I got to say,” Dean told Gabriel. Sam nodded his head in agreement, still focused on the calm of the woods before turning back to the others.

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you guys your rooms, and then we have to leave in half an hour,” Gabriel informed them while leading them up the stairs to the second floor where there were two master bedrooms with two smaller bedrooms. The masters were toward the back and front of the house, while the other two smaller rooms were to the left and to the right, creating a square floor plan. Sam got the bedroom on the right side. It had tall ceilings and a king-sized bed in the middle. While he didn’t have the amazing view of the backyard from his room, the connecting bathroom to the right of the bed had a similar wall of windows as the downstairs. The tub was free-standing in front of the windows with a separate shower on the left side and the vanity on the right. Dean’s room was a mirror image of Sam’s room.

 

The boys quickly took a shower, getting a taste of the multiple jets the shower contained, and Dean is known for being very particular when it comes to his water pressure. They got dressed and met Gabriel, who was sucking on a lollipop, downstairs. The archangel was no longer in his Pink Ladies ensemble but was instead wearing a grey button down and black jeans.

 

Sam and Dean—-shockingly--wore flannel button ups with jeans. “I don’t know how you humans do it, you guys take forever to get ready,” Gabriel groaned before hopping off the kitchen island and walking to the front where Baby was parked. The boys followed behind.

 

“Well it’s not like we can all snap our fingers and be done with it,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “Well how about I don’t and give us all the time you want, Gigantor?” Gabriel said, his tone deeper than before. Sam’s eyes widened in response, but all Dean did was make retching sounds.

 

“Dude. Gross. That’s my little brother.”

 

The elder hunter reached the car, keys in hand, and opened the door. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Dean started the car and pulled from the curb. “Time to crash a sleepover.”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sighed as he walked towards the two-story house where the filming crew was stationed in and around. He climbed the set of stairs and walked through the door labeled _dressing room_. Inside, he found Katrina and Sabrina with the actresses who play Frenchy, Marty, and Jan. While Sabrina began to take the hair rollers out of Frenchy’s hair, Jan’s hair--already in two funky pigtails--sat in a chair towards the back of the room, with her feet on top of one another. Katrina touched-up Marty’s eyebrows before she looked towards Castiel and waved him over. Castiel closed the door behind him before walking over to where the mirrors and vanities were filled with makeup and hair products. Sabrina began to pin-curl Frenchy’s hair using metal clips to hold them in place. Castiel didn’t understand why she would do her hair and then pin it, but he didn’t ask why.

 

Sabrina noticed his gaze and smiled with clips hanging from her shirt. “Would you like to help me, Cassie?”

 

“I don’t know how to, I wouldn’t want to mess it up,” Castiel responded, but he was still curious as to how her lithe, dainty fingers could expertly twist her hair into a perfect circle before pining it with two clips to keep it in place.

 

“Come here and let me show you how to do it.” Castiel conceded before walking to the other side of Frenchy, who smiled up at him before looking over her lines again. Sabrina smirked at him, “You should take off your coat, Cassie. By the way, what’s with the trench? I loved that T-Birds jacket on you.”

 

“I returned it to production as I finished the “Summer Nights” scene. These are my only clothes,” Castiel said gesturing to the white button up and black slacks.

 

“What do you mean you’re only clothes?” Marty piped up, glancing curiously at the dark-haired man.

 

“He means he’s the boss’s brother, and he was dragged here before he could pack. John really needed more guidance for that number,” Katrina replied before Castiel could, saving his ass before he said anything even more suspicious.

 

Sabrina placed his coat on the rack next to the door before turning back to show him how to grab the curl and twist it around her fingers all the way until he reached the top. He tried to copy her, but his fingers didn’t move quite as smoothly. Sabrina noticed and helped him through it, and they tried once more before she let him try another alone. It took him longer, but he made a perfect curl and pinned it. Castiel smiled to himself slightly, the little accomplishment calming him a bit.

 

The room was quiet. Katrina put the last touches on Marty’s make-up. Sabrina and Castiel finished the rest of Frenchy’s hair, placing a hair net on top. Finally, with the three girls ready for the shoot, they left to the next bedroom.

 

“So, Cas, how’s that boyfriend of yours? He’s a hot one I have to say,” Katrina said with a smirk while Sabrina laughed in agreement.

 

“His brother is hot too. I’d love to climb that any time,” Sabrina piped up.

 

“Dean isn’t my boyfriend. We do share a more profound bond, but he is only attracted to females,” Castiel said, his voice coming out emptier than what he was aiming for. He tried to make up for it by plastering a grin that came off as more like a grimace.

 

“Honey, he’s definitely into cock, or at least yours,” Sabrina told him; Katrina nodded her head. The twins sat on either side of him on the couch in a corner of the room. He slumped lower into his seat, while his vessel reacted to their words, blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“Aw, he’s blushing. Cas, have you ever been with a man? Or with anyone? ”Katrina inquired, leaning closer to the angel. The other twin, interested in the answer, came in closer.

 

“I haven’t had occasion,” Castiel muttered. The girls eyes widened in response.

 

“Are you serious? Really?” Both girls were shocked but pleasantly surprised. “That is all kinds of cute.”

 

“My inexperience is cute?” Castiel asked. Attraction was confusing since he never had to worry about these matters before his time on Earth.

 

“Yeah, dude, it’s hot. Every guy loves a virgin,” Katrina informed the angel.

 

“Virgins are the tightest. It feels like a warm, wet glove around their cock. I bet Dean’s imagined fucking you. Or maybe you fucking him. Those bow legs are a work of art,” Sabrina got a faraway look in her eyes before Katrina pushed her shoulder slightly.

 

“She’s a little too enthusiastic, but she’s not wrong. He probably has, but the question is have you?” The twins looked at the angel again, his face beet red. He’d imagined what it would be like; he’d always felt a little guilty for his thoughts, but they had been arousing.

 

“You have, haven’t you? I can tell from your face. Are you top or bottom?” Sabrina asked excitedly. The look Castiel gave her showed his confusion at her question. “Are you getting fucked or are you fucking?” she clarified.

 

“Both?” Katrina supplied when Castiel didn’t answer.

 

“Yes,” Castiel muttered under his breath. The twins heard him but asked him to repeat what he had said.

 

“I said yes.” He tried a little louder, but the girls, having too much fun, asked him one more time, feigning inability to hear him. The question started to overwhelm him, getting more flustered by the second. “Both! To fuck and be fucked,” Castiel said in his deep gravelly voice.

 

“Well, Cassie, you should have put a sock on the door or something. I didn’t want to interrupt,” Gabriel said loudly. Castiel and the twins all looked towards the door and found the archangel standing there with the Winchesters.

 

“Don’t you knock? Damn it, Gabriel, someone could be getting dressed in here. You can’t just walk in like that,” Katrina chastising Gabriel, getting up from her close position to Castiel. Sabrina felt Castiel tense up, she rubbed his shoulder.

 

“We were just having Cas here take out some frustration; yelling exercises are helpful in releasing endorphins. We kind of just got carried away with what we had him repeat,” Sabrina said, trying to cover for the angel. He was rosy-cheeked, but that could’ve been attributed to the yelling.

 

She felt Cas nod along, and she turned to smile at him. “We’ll talk more tonight.” She got to her feet and went to stand over with Katrina and Gabriel. Sam shuffled by the door before asking the archangel if they were ready to film. Gabriel nodded before the four of them left the room, leaving Dean and Castiel to glance around the room in an effort to not look at each other.

 

The hunter rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the angel. Feeling his eyes on him, Castiel returned his gaze.

 

“So. you taking out your frustrations twin style?” Dean let out a strained chuckle, before he cleared his throat.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “If you’re insinuating that we are sexually involved, then you would be wrong, Dean. I am what you humans classify as a virgin.”

 

Dean’s reaction caught Castiel’s attention because it seemed that the hunter straightened out at his answer. He stuck his hands in his pocket leaving his thumbs out. He looked at Castiel for a second before he looked down at his feet.

 

“Uh, that’s great, Cas. Really good.” Dean seemed lost in thought before he grinned up at the angel gesturing to the door. “Let’s go see Sam have a coronary over that Sandy chick.”

 

Castiel grinned at Dean before getting up to meet him at the door. They looked each other in the eyes before Castiel led them to the room where the sleepover was going to take place.

 

The boys entered the room where Sam, Gabriel, and the girls--along with the rest of the crew--were gathered behind the camera. The two best friends walked towards them, looking around at the pale pink room with white trim. An armoire with a mirror covered in products and other things was to the left of the room.

 

A twin bed with two nightstands in the center along with two lamps, another chest of drawers and make-up stand were tucked into the right side of the room. The girl who played Rizzo was dressed in a purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her legs bare, a pink pair of panties acting as a cover. Frenchy wore a white cotton nightie with bottoms and a pair of slippers. Marty had a red robe over a white chemise, while Jan had light blue pajama pants with dark blue birds printed all over them and a large gray sweatshirt. Olivia, who played Sandy, wore a long-sleeved white dress that was down to her ankles, with a pale green headband on her head.

 

The girls took their places: Rizzo to the left in front of the mirror, Sandy in the en-suite between the drawers and make up stand, Frenchy in front of the door. Marty and Jan were to the right of the twin bed.

 

One of the production assistants placed the chosen blonde wig on a head stand that was positioned on the armoire, the other actresses’ wigs which ranged from light blonde to a dirty dark blonde set to the side within reach. Another assistant gave Frenchy a toothbrush. They were ready to film. Everyone quieted down on set. Sam stood behind Gabriel who sat in his director’s chair. The twins were on either side of him. Cas and Dean were right by them whereas most of the crew left the room due to lack of space. Instead of filming on a set, Gabriel wanted the authentic feel. Only the main crew members like the camera man and sound guy stayed.

 

There was silence and Gabriel called out action. The crew started filming and after a beat the scene started and the starting beats of the song began to play. With a camera on Rizzo, she pulled her wig from the holder and pulled it on, covering her short brown curls. While Sandy opened the door a crack so she could slip her arm out. Frenchy stood with her back to the camera, toothbrush in hand.

 

“Thanks, Frenchy, I’m sorry to be so much trouble,” Sandy moaned through the door, having finished throwing up in the bathroom.

 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Frenchy replied understandingly. She passed Sandy the toothbrush, and turned towards Rizzo who straightened her wig, adjusting it in a few places.

 

Rizzo let out a murmur, “This goodie two shoes makes me want to barf.” The first few notes play, and she turns around to start singing.

 

_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Lousy with virginity_

_Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed_

_I can't; I'm Sandra Dee_

_Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day_

_I was not brought up that way_

_Won't come across,_

_Even Rock Hudson lost_

_His heart to Doris Day_

 

Rizzo’s eyes widened as she sang, making slight exaggerated movements, while Marty and Jan put their own wigs on their head. Rizzo brought both of her arms up to the ends of her wig and began to twirl them around. She moved her body along to the beat softly, and gestured to her ring finger on her cue. Climbing into the bed, she dropped to her knees, with the other girls on the floor to her right. Then she stood up while everyone else followed her lead. She stuck a few poses and then stood in a position as if she were a baseball batter, then swung as if she hit a home run. She jumped off the bed right after.

 

_I don't drink (no)_

_Or swear (no)_

_I don't wrap my hair (EW)_

_I get ill from one cigarette_

_(Cough, cough, cough)_

_Keep your filthy paws_

_Off my silky draws_

_Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

 

Rizzo took a seat at the makeup stand, sitting next to a giant stuffed panda bear, while Marty and Jan jumped on the bed. With her legs crossed, Rizzo looked up towards the ceiling, putting some sass into her performance. Frenchy was pulled onto the bed by the two other girls and stood between them. The panda next to Rizzo leaned into her after a strategic move made on her part. She grabbed his snout with her left hand and with her right she grasped her chest. She poked his face and bumped it with her hip before moving to bed again. The three girls on the bed shook their behinds toward the camera in a teasing manner.

 

_As for you Troy Donahue,_

_I know what you wanna do_

_You got your crust_

_I'm no object of lust_

_I'm just plain Sandra Dee_

_Elvis, Elvis, let me be!_

_Keep that pelvis far from me!_

_Just keep your cool_

_Now you’re starting to drool_

_Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!_

 

The other girls moved to the foot of the bed and crouched onto their knees. Frenchy joined the fun with her own wig. Rizzo sat on the headboard, leaning to her right so the pictures of Troy Donahue and others were visible for the camera. She sat straight, and on cue, her and Frenchy spread their legs salaciously. She leaned to the right where a picture of Elvis was pinned to the wall and stood up abruptly and danced some of his famous moves. Rizzo jumped to the right of the room to end her performance. She strutted back to the chair, when Sandy exited the bathroom. The other girls tried to warn Rizzo, slipping off their own wigs. Rizzo turned to look at Sandy.

 

“You making fun of me, Riz?” Sandy asked, her tone laced with hurt she felt.

 

Rizzo pulled off her wig and adjusted the front of her own hair. Before responding: “Some people are so touchy.” The girls awkwardly shuffled, and the scene ended there.

 

They waited a beat before Gabriel yelled that they were perfect. They didn’t need to film another take. Rizzo seemed happy with the news. They still had the next part to film for when the boys would come over, but that wasn’t until tomorrow so it was an early night for them.

 

“Olivia, can you come here please?” Sabrina called, waving her hand to the blonde. Sam nervously shuffled behind them but was excited at the same time. “I would like you to meet some friends of mine.”

 

The small blonde smiled up at them. Sam with a goofy smile on his face introduced himself, tripping over his words. While Dean--always the charmer--confidently told her his name. Olivia, already having met Castiel, smiled in greeting. They talked for a second before she had to go meet her husband.

 

“Oh my God, I just met Olivia Newton-John,” Sam muttered to himself. Dean overheard and snorted but didn’t do anything else. He decided to save it for another time.

 

“That went quicker than I thought it would,” Gabriel said. “We should probably get to the house,” he said to the boys before turning to the twins, “Do you have everything so we can go?”

 

“Let us grab our bags from the other room, we’ll meet you guys outside,” Katrina responded before her and her sister left the room. The other four turned to walk to the stairs. “They coming with us?” Sam asked, doing what Dean couldn’t bring himself to do.

 

“Sammy my boy, they live with me. I thought you knew,” Gabriel said. Nobody said anything else, and they waited in silence until the girls were with them. The two hunters took their seats in the front while they tried to figure out how to fit in the back. With the girls in the middle, squeezed together, and the angels on their left and right, the crew was off back to their vacation home.


End file.
